


For You

by slightly_Crazy



Category: Fandomstuck - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Fandoms play Sburb, Fandomstuck, Hetalia dies, Hetalia doesn't tell Homestuck he's dying, Homestuck's existence kills Hetalia, M/M, Moirails, SBURB, The following tags contain spoilers, based on something i saw on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightly_Crazy/pseuds/slightly_Crazy
Summary: Homestuck convinces five other Fandoms to play his game, and Hetalia plays along-if only to make him a little happier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a short blurb I read on Tumblr about a year ago. Basically, the fandoms' existence contradict each other.

You are the  **HETALIA FANDOM** and your moirail was going to disappear, before his game came out. Homestuck had been slowly fading from memory. Sburb's release was a (successful) last-ditch effort to save him by you and Undertale, his ...cousin? They weren't quite sure, but Undertale's dad helped Homestuck's dad make him. The game was successful and they-UnderTaliStuck and SuperWhoLock, as the six of you were called as a group- were all playing.

You knew. You knew when you and Undertale were making this game. You knew what it would do. Sburb, the game that destroys the world. Everyone else would be fine. Their stories weren't tied to this world and its land. Without the game, Homestuck would fade away completely. And you could not let that happen to your moirail.

\---

You are the  **HOMESTUCK FANDOM** , and you were recently pulled back from the brink of fading away completely by the release of your game. Hetalia and Undertale had surprised you on what you thought was going to be your last birthday. It wasn't the Hiveswap game, those had stopped coming out years-actually, decades ago. But now you were back and better than ever. You don't know how your cousin and moirail pulled it off, but you will always be grateful. 

Needless to say, you immediately invited the SuperWhoLock trio to play it with you and your cousin and moirail. This was the best birthday ever.

\---

You are the  **UNDERTALE FANDOM** , and you have saved your cousin(?) from dying. You have also promised Hetalia that you won't tell Homestuck his secret. You didn't like it. The Pacifist in you said it was wrong, but another part of you just wanted to protect your cousin. Many of your fans were his first, and your dads were extremely close. You were willing to make this sacrifice to save Homestuck.

You had helped make the game at Hetalia's request. Hetalia, with all his fan-made games, knew how to code the game. You provided the advanced game mechanics. No, not your game's mechanics-you had to make Sburb, after all. You applied the code-to-real-world mechanics of Sburb using concepts from your game's lore. Sburb wasn't really your game. It would always belong to Homestuck.

\---

You are the **HOMESTUCK FANDOM** , and you are FINALLY PLAYING YOUR GAME. It is a dream come true. You can see how much effort was put into this, and the attention to detail is ASTOUNDING. It's exactly like the game in your comic!

...but something's off. Hetalia's ever-present smile is there, but it doesn't meet his eyes. You ask him if he's alright, and he tells you he's fine. Just a little nervous about playing your game.

\---

You are the  **UNDERTALE FANDOM** and you just got home from your cousin's birthd-ahem, wrigglingday party and are preparing to play Sburb. Homestuck will enter first, then Doctor Who, then Hetalia, then Supernatural, then you, and Sherlock will enter last. Homestuck gave a very stern lecture about how they all need to work as fast as possible to avoid the meteors.

You are fairly late in the lineup, so you have a little time before you connect to Supernatural, your client. Homestuck was probably already in, and Doctor Who was on his way. The meteors are falling. You can't help but wonder if Hetalia is being affected yet.

\---

You are the  **HETALIA FANDOM** and you are fine for now. Doctor Who is in the game and you are next. Supernatural has already connected with you and deployed all the hard-to-pronounce machines, and you are creating your entry item.

...You are fine. Yes. Fine. For now. And Homestuck thinks you will continue being fine. ...you don't know what you're going to tell him. He's going to be heartbroken. You are his moirail. His platonic soulmate. You remember how distraught he had been when you almost vanished.You will consider your options once you are in the game.

\---

You are the  **HOMESTUCK FANDOM** , and everyone is in the game. You are having the time of your life. You are the Knight of Space, and you are really enjoying the game. No one has died yet. Under your leadership, you are sure no one will.

...but you must have done something wrong. Hetalia seems to be avoiding you. Were you a bad moirail? Did you upset him somehow?  You feel horrible. If only he would tell you what you did wrong, you could try to fix it. But he rarely even talks to you online. ...you miss him.

\---

You are the **UNDERTALE FANDOM** and this is a HORRIBLE IDEA. But you can do nothing to stop it, because you made a promise. You hate making promises. You can see that Hetalia's absence is hurting Homestuck a lot. You understand why he's doing this, but you think it will just hurt Homestuck more.

Hetalia... isn't doing well. He's always tired, and spends more time on Derse than his land. He does keep up with building his client's house up, but has minimal contact with the other players. Even on Derse, he doesn't talk to the other players who are asleep.

\---

You are the  **HETALIA FANDOM** and you are currently asleep. That's normal, though. Being awake is very tiring, and starting to be painful. Sleeping is much better. After all, you don't feel any pain in your dreams...or so you keep telling yourself.

You can feel your story dying. Not ending, as most Fandoms survive the end of their story. Your story is dying. The world, and all the parts your characters represent, is dying and taking your story with it. You really should tell Homestuck. You know he's worried. But...you don't want to hurt him. Which is stupid, because you're hurting him now by avoiding him. But telling him would hurt him much, much more.

\---

You are the  **HOMESTUCK FANDOM** and you have to get to Derse NOW. You may have left Doctor Who stranded on your planet, but he's safe. The Derse dreamers are NOT. You might be able to save Sherlock's and Hetalia's dreamselves if you hurry.

You know you're not fast enough. If you were Godtier you could just teleport there, but you're not. You're too slow. But you refuse to consider what will happen if you don't make it in time.

\---

You are the  **HETALIA FANDOM** and oh, this must be what dying feels like. It's painful. No, that's an understatement. You are not in pain. You are in agony. And you're alone with no one to help. At least this is your dreamself. You're not dying for real. Yet.

You don't want to die alone. You want your moirail. But seeing this would be so painful for him. You don't want to hurt him like that. But you know it's going to happen eventually. You should probably tell him soon. Before you die for real. ... there's something above you, but you can't make it out. You can't...focus on...it...

\---

You are the **HOMESTUCK FANDOM** and you are too late. All the Derse dreamers' dreamselves are dead. All three of them. You knew Doctor Who's was gone, but seeing it made it all the more real. And... you're pretty sure Hetalia was asleep. He would have been awake here when it happened...is that him?

It is. It's Hetalia. His eyes were open for just a few seconds. He was still breathing when you got to him, but within minutes he stopped. You couldn't stop the bleeding. He died. You are a terrible moirail and a sorry excuse for a knight. You couldn't protect them. You failed. You won't let it happen again.

\---

You are the **UNDERTALE FANDOM** and this is crazy. You understand why he wants to do it, but why did he have to ask you to do it? You don't want to do this. YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THIS. But he's your cousin, and this will make him feel a little better and protect him in the future.

So you take the Real Knife out of your box and stab your cousin through the heart. You tell him good luck.

\---

You are the  **HOMESTUCK FANDOM** and you have just gone GODTIER. You will be able to protect your friends now. You stand in your room on Prospit. What is the first thing you're going to do?

Find your moirail. He just died. You are going to find out what you did to make him avoid you, apologize, and have a major feelings jam in a pile of blankets and pillows. You are going to protect him from everything now.

\---

You are the  **HETALIA FANDOM** and you just died. Not for real though. Well, kind of for real? Whether it was real or not, it definitely felt real. You can't still feel Jack's knife in your-chest? But he stabbed you in the stomach. Oh, wait, that's just you actually dying. Not fake-dying-for-real.

You hear something crackle behind you. The sound is some mix of transportalizing and appearifying. You turn around and-oh no. It's Homestuck. But he's... wearing a Godtier hood. He asks you what he did wrong. You tell him 'nothing'. He asks why you don't want to be around him.

\---

You are the **UNDERTALE FANDOM** and that was the worst thing Hetalia could have ever said. You have stopped talking to him. You won't listen to his explanations or apologies. You are not friends anymore.

After all that talk about not hurting Homestuck, why would he go and do something like this? Homestuck is your cousin, so you are doing your best to comfort him. Homestuck loved Hetalia, and Hetalia tore out your cousin's heart.

\---

You are the  **HETALIA FANDOM** , and you are totally alone now. And you deserve it. You betrayed your moirail. You hurt him and it's all your fault. Undertale has stopped talking to you altogether. You deserve that too.

Homestuck probably hates you now. Even more than when you first met. But that's good. If he hates you he won't be hurt when you're gone. It hurt to tell him that you didn't want to be moirails anymore. But he will eventually find someone else, someone who won't hurt him like you. You don't want to think about Homestuck hating you forever. You don't want him to hate you at all. But you know he'll blame himself for your death, and it's easier to forgive yourself for killing someone you hate than someone you love. So this is for the best.

\---

You are the  **HOMESTUCK FANDOM** and you thought that Hetalia loved you. You were going to be moirails forever. But apparently he doesn't want that. Which makes sense, considering that you failed to protect him like moirails should. You tell Undertale that they shouldn't be mad at him. Your cousin says they're not mad, because Hetalia's going to get what they deserve anyway.

What he deserves? You ask Undertale to explain. Undertale hesitates for a moment before telling you, but they do eventually tell you. Tells you how the meteors from the Reckoning have been destroying Hetalia's story and killing him. The very existence of the game is killing him. Your game is killing Hetalia.

\---

You are the **HETALIA FANDOM** and you don't have a lot of time. You're dying-for real this time. You don't want to be alone. At least you aren't physically hurting anymore. But dear God, you don't want to die alone. And the idea of Homestuck hating you forever is getting more and more painful.

You sit up to write. Moving brings the feeling of being ripped apart back to you. But you have to write this. So maybe, one day, your moirail will forgive you.

\---

You are the **HOMESTUCK FANDOM** and you are not going to be late this time. You aren't going to let Hetalia die, even if he doesn't care about you. You still love him. You will protect him. He could still go Godtier on Derse, right? And then he would be safe.

Hetalia was slumped over his table with a pen in his hand. You picked him up carefully-you didn't want to wake him. He seemed peaceful. You could pretend he was just sleeping. You catchpalogue the paper he was writing on. You'll look at it later, after you save Hetalia. You will save Hetalia. You teleport to the center of Derse and set your moirail on the slab of rock bearing his Symbol-Heart. And pray you aren't too late.

\---

_My dearest Moirail, Homestuck,_

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said last time we spoke. I love you. I really, really love you. More than anything. I said that I didn't want to be your moirail because I thought maybe if you hated me, it wouldn't hurt as much when I died. You probably still hate me. I'm so sorry. I hurt you so much. I was a horrible moirail. I don't expect you to ever forgive me. I just hope that you won't always hate me. I hope you find a new moirail. Someone who won't hurt you like I did. You don't deserve to be alone._

_In the end, I did it all for you. I made a game I knew would kill me because it would save you. I tried to isolate myself from you so you would look for someone else to be your moirail. When that didn't work, I tried to make you hate me. So it would hurt you less when I died. I know that what I said was awful. And it hurt you more than anything. But it hurt me to say it. And I know that's no excuse. I can't apologize enough. I'm so sorry, Homestuck. I love you._

_Pale for you always,_

_Hetalia_

\---

You are the  **HOMESTUCK FANDOM** and it has been many years since you completed Sburb and claimed the Ultimate Reward. Today just happens to be a special anniversary. No one comes with you. They know you'll want to be alone. Hetalia's grave was simple. No fancy monuments or statues. Just a headstone with his name. You spent several years getting the flowers to grow, and now they bloomed naturally. In fact, the clearing was so full of them that it looked like a blue lake. Hetalia always liked these flowers. He called them Davie's Blooms.

You sit down next to his headstone and pull out the letter he wrote on this day, all those years ago. You read it, even though most of the words have faded away. You know every letter by heart. And then you start to speak.

\---

_"Hey, Hetalia. It's been awhile. Eighty-seven thousand two hundred and three years, actually. I brought pasta. I figured you'd be tired of spaghetti by now, so I made ravioli this time. Undertale said I'm getting good at cooking pasta. I hope you like it._

_Hetalia, you wouldn't believe what started happening this year. You know how society has been developing faster over the last few decades? Well, this year a Fandom was born. A new Fandom. Can you believe it? I think you'd like them, they're really sweet and friendly like you. Do you think...if we shape the world right, you'll be reborn? Would it even be you? Would you remember?_

_I miss you. I miss you so much. I want you back more than anything. I want you back. I still haven't found anyone else who could be my moirail. I know you want me to find one. I know you don't want me to be alone. But every time I try, I feel that I'm leaving you behind. And I'm not ready to do that. I can't let you go. I want you back. I miss you so, so much. I love you. I hope that, wherever you are, you know that. I hope you know I never hated you. I love you still._

_..._

_~Draw a circle, that's the Earth,_

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth,_

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth,_

_I am-..."_

\---

You are the **HOMESTUCK FANDOM** , and you are crying like you have every year on this day for the last few million years. But you try to finish his song for him.

\---

_"Pale for you,_

_~Hetalia~_

_...always and forever. For you."_


End file.
